vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ixis Naugus
|-|Ixis Naugus= |-|Ugly Naugus= Summary Ixis Naugus is a major antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is one of the last surviving members of the Order of Ixis, born from the fusion of three other wizards: Agunus, Nusgau, and Suguna. During his time as the Kingdom of Acorn's Royal Wizard, he helped instigate events that led to the Great War, and then fled to the Zone of Silence as a safe haven where he was trapped for many years until he managed to escape after the First Robotnik War. Naugus became an immediate enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, who eventually trapped him inside the zone again until the Arachne released him once more. After being a prisoner in Dr. Eggman's Egg Grape Chambers, Naugus lost his sanity and blindly served his order's founder, Mammoth Mogul, until his mind was restored by a Chaos Emerald from his apprentice, Geoffrey St. John. Following this, he plotted to retake the throne from the Acorn family and succeeded through manipulating the fears of New Mobotropolis' populace, who crowned him king, only to face further difficulties. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, 2-C within the Zone of Silence | 2-A Name: Ixis Naugus Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mobian Rhino/Bat/Lobster hybrid, Royal Wizard (formerly), King of the Republic of Acorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation (Can transport himself through shadows), Flight, Spaceflight, Transmutation (Via his staff), Elemental Intangibility, Weather Manipulation, High degree of Mind Manipulation, Possession, Empathic Manipulation (Stated to be able to influence the thoughts of others), Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Within the Zone of Silence), Absorption (Absorbed Power Rings to become into Ugly Naugus), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Likely all other abilities shown from the Power Rings, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Causality Manipulation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation (Can open a portal to the Zone of Silence), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, and Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super Transformations run on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can trade blows with Sonic the Hedgehog. Stated in-universe and by WoG to have created the Zone of Silence which contains numerous planets and stars along with nebulae), Low Multiverse level in the Zone of Silence (Fused the Zone of Silence with The Void, and was planning on making it consume the Prime Zone as well)) can negate conventional durability via elemental manipulation. | Multiverse level+ (Fought against Ultra Sonic and Hyper Tails) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is able to keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+, Low Multiversal within the Zone of Silence | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Survived hits from Sonic), Low Multiverse level within the Zone of Silence | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with his abilities | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His staff, Power Rings Intelligence: Genius (Is knowledgeable of the Ixian Magicks) Weaknesses: Cannot possess or crystallize living beings unless they have entered into a contract with him. Arrogant megalomaniac. Partly if not, completely insane. Key: Base | Ugly Naugus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Wizards Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Geniuses Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2